What We Wish, We Readily Believe
by da-angel729
Summary: Apollo. Son of Zeus. One of the twelve Lords of Kobol. The god of the hunt and the god of healing, and he doesn't know which his son believes in more.


**Author's Note: **This was originally written for **bsg_remix** at LiveJournal. The original story is called "And the Sun with its Brightness" by **grav_ity**. As always, feedback and con crit appreciated!

-------------

**What We Wish, We Readily Believe**

_"What we wish, we readily believe, and what we ourselves think, we imagine others think also." ~Julius Caesar_

-------------

When he'd received a letter from an old friend—Commandant of the Academy—informing him of Lee's call sign, his first reaction had been hurt. His son hadn't cared enough to tell him about receiving the call sign—the biggest moment for a pilot at Academy—and then realised it was his own fault.

That'd hurt more than finding out his son's call sign from someone other than his son.

Apollo. Son of Zeus.

One of the twelve Lords of Kobol, The god of the hunt and the god of healing, and he doesn't know which his son believes in more. That, he thinks, is his own fault. He's never quite understood his son, and wonders sometimes—to himself, because Bill Adama never admits a mistake out loud—that if he'd spent more time at home if his relationship would be different.

Apollo. Son of Zeus.

Bill loves him. Lee's his son, after all, not just some random crewmember. And he tries hard not to show favouritism toward him. But when Lee asks him what if he'd been stranded on that moon, Bill thinks he might have to relearn how to be a father.

It's hard. Father and Commander, and if the father he is doesn't understand Lee, at least the Commander he is almost always understands Captain Adama.

Apollo. Son of Zeus.

Bill doesn't realise the burden—only seeing the honour—of the call sign his son received until he hears that Tom Zarek calls Lee the son of Zeus.

Bill knows people see him that way—as the supreme ruler of the Fleet, Laura Roslin a mere figurehead. But he doesn't quite know how or when it started. And he sometimes wishes his son would tell him these things, instead of letting him find out on his own.

But then he knows it's his own fault when Lee doesn't, and can't quite control the anger he feels. At himself, most of all, but also at Lee. For not even making an effort sometimes.

Apollo. Son of Zeus.

He knows he wasn't always the best father growing up, and that Lee holds a grudge better than anyone he's ever known—except possibly himself.

Bill thinks to himself, sometimes, that Lee likes being his son. But then they'll have an argument—over whether it's okay to assassinate superior officers, whether to go back for the people on New Caprica, Kara—and it's straight back to normal between them. Normal being civil intertwined with excruciating politeness and an almost complete adherence to the regulations.

Apollo. Son of Zeus.

After Kara dies, Bill doesn't recognise the stranger who inhabits his son's body. He doesn't recognise until later that Lee's grief was there, hidden under the surface. Trying to help Sam and his father get over Kara when he hasn't yet himself.

Bill wonders whether he should apologise—but then Baltar's trial happens and he's angry over Lee's defection—and the thought leaves him. And when his son turns in his wings over Colonel Tigh—the man to Bill who'd been more family than his own for thirty years, much to his shame—Bill's indignation is higher than it's ever been.

It only occurs to him later that the CAG who'd turned in his wings was _Lee_. And he wonders when his son became a stranger. Or maybe he'd just stopped paying attention to what Lee wants because there's only duty anymore. No wants, no choices. Only what must be done.

Apollo. Son of Zeus.

He's no longer Apollo, sitting on the witness stand, wearing a pinstripe suit bought off the black market. He's Lee, and Bill's angry Lee's betrayed him by repeating his words to the sly lawyer.

When Lee rattles off the 'sins' of everyone, including Lee's own—and Bill's heart twists at the mention of the _Olympic Carrier_, as he can't believe Lee still thinks about that, as it was barely after the end of the world—Bill feels his pain. He thinks the other judges can as well, because it didn't take them long to vote to acquit.

Apollo. Son of Zeus.

He becomes Apollo, again, briefly, and argues for Kara Thrace. But he stays "Mr. Adama" and Bill wants to be proud but only sees Apollo, Captain Adama, the Viper pilot, disappearing into Lee, Mr. Adama, the Caprican delegate.

When he stands by his son's side at the swearing in, before Bill stays to wait for Laura—who he's discovered he can't live without—Bill finally feels the pride he'd hidden under casual disdain.

No longer Apollo, son of Zeus.

But Leland Joseph Adama. President of the Colonies.

His son.

And always Lee.


End file.
